Counting An Endless Repetition
by blue252
Summary: "He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was always beautiful. But tonight…tonight she was glowing." Oneshot.


**AN**: Because I promised the next thing I wrote wouldn't be angst and I thought it was time for something lighter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Counting An Endless ****Repetition**

_"The heart can think of no devotion_

_Greater than being shore to ocean - _

_Holding the curve of one position,_

_Counting an endless repetition." _

_- Robert Frost_

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was always beautiful. But tonight…tonight she was _glowing_. He lifted the drink to his lips, swallowing the last of the bourbon, before sliding his empty glass over to the bartender. He turned to face the room, leaning back against the bar, content to simply observe for a moment.

He was pleasantly buzzed from the couple of drinks he'd had, just enough to feel a tinge of warmth humming through his veins. He could watch her for hours, the natural ease with which she moved throughout the crowd, the way she brushed a loose curl behind her ear, the infectious sparkle in her eyes.

She was the perfect mix of grace, elegance, and sensuality. The strapless red dress hugged her body in all the right places, accentuating her slender curves, falling right above the knee. Just long enough to exude sophistication. Just short enough to make his pulse quicken as his eyes mapped the length of her long, tan legs.

The Hamptons suited her. Suited them. They were up for a quick weekend trip. Paula and Gina were after him to do some publicity, including attendance at this party, and he'd convinced her to take a vacation, _finally._

He watched as she continued to mingle with his neighbors, sipping languidly on her drink while they talked, her fingers tracing the stem of the wine glass. He could tell the young couple from next door was captivated by her. He happened to know they were big fans and they'd been begging him to introduce her since the last time he'd been up here for a weekend. Even had they not been fascinated by the prospect of meeting the real life Nikki Heat, he couldn't blame them for being enraptured by Kate. She was irresistible, her smile infectious, like a magnet that drew people in.

He'd noticed the many appreciative looks she'd gotten from the men in the room tonight. The slightest tinge of jealousy flittered through his body but largely he felt an overwhelming surge of pride. She'd made it clear long ago that she was a one-writer girl. And she was _his _girl.

He saw her scanning the crowd, covertly searching him out as she excused herself, and the smile that he was rewarded with when her eyes finally met his across the room was brilliant. He'd done his fair share of cataloguing the many different looks of Kate Beckett but this one…_this smile_ had always been one of his very favorites. The way it stretched across her entire face, shone through in her eyes, exuded a warmth that only she was capable of producing. It was radiant. _She was radiant._ And he was the luckiest man in the room.

He was suddenly struck with the magnitude of how much he loved this woman. How she'd filled his heart in all the places he hadn't even realized had been empty before her. Even now, it still seemed surreal to him.

"You disappeared on me," she said, drawing him out of his reverie, still smiling as she approached him by the bar.

"Mmm, I'm sorry," he hummed, "I needed to check in with Paula for a minute, and then I got sidetracked watching you charm my neighbors…who are big fans of Nikki, by the way," he finished.

"I could tell. They wanted me to remind you that you still owe them an autographed copy of Frozen Heat," she said, laughing. "They were sweet though. Really nice. Everyone here is a lot nicer than I expected," she mused.

"That's just cause no one can resist you, Beckett," he said, grinning, as he reached out to snag her wrist, drawing her close.

She came easily, stepping into his embrace, sliding her own hands around his waist as she leaned into him.

"No one, or just you, Castle?" she teased, the flecks of green in her eyes dancing in the light.

"Hey!" He drew back slightly, feigning a glare. "I could resist…if I wanted to," he huffed.

She grinned devilishly and leaned closer again, whispering in his ear, "But why would you ever want to?"

He fought to restrain a shiver as her breath spread warm across his neck.

"Kate, please," he groaned, a little lightheaded by her sudden proximity.

He felt her soft laughter against his cheek.

"Missed you," she said, pressing a light kiss at the corner of his mouth, before stepping out of his arms.

He exhaled, his body now thrumming with desire for her, and reluctantly let her go.

"Missed you too, Kate," he said, sighing.

Probably for the best before he ended up hauling her away to the nearest empty room. He suddenly wished that they could ditch just the rest of the party. He wanted her alone tonight. Didn't want to share her with the world now. It was still early, though. He still had to make the rounds. But _later…_

* * *

"You're sure you don't want to take the car service? I think it's supposed to rain soon," he said, pressing the touch screen to call up his weather app.

"It's not far, we can walk on the beach," she said, tugging on his free hand and intertwining their fingers.

He glanced up from his phone, about to tell her that he was pretty sure they were going to get rained on even in the short distance it was back to his house, but something in her expression changed his mind. Her eyes were already focused on the beach, the slight trace of a smile on her face. She'd been smiling all night and the realization made his heart swell within his chest.

"Is that okay?" she questioned, glancing back at him.

"Sure, of course," he responded, pocketing his phone again.

He allowed her to pull him along, a comfortable silence settling between them as the waves lulled a steady beat into the shore. He wished they could do this more often. He wanted to memorize the shape of her hand in his, the ease with which they fit together, the soothing rhythm of the water lapping over their feet. He treasured these moments, so full of peace. The ease of simply being with her, away from the cacophony of sounds and chaos and the stress of work.

He loved their life in the city too. He wouldn't trade it for anything. But tonight – these moments - were _magic._

He glanced toward her, taking in the sight of her under the moonlight that peeked from between the clouds.

It was almost ethereal; the soft white glow illuminating her chestnut curls, glancing off her bare shoulders, casting shadows into the sand by her bare feet. Her heels dangled from the hand not laced with his. She'd slipped them off the moment they'd walked out to the beach, digging her toes into the cool sand with a sigh. He'd followed suit pulling off his own shoes and socks, rolling up the bottoms of his dress pants so they could walk at the edge of the ocean. She was staring out at the waves, eyes wide and bright absorbing the scene before them, soaking in the feel of the salty breeze that danced across her skin.

He paused for an instant, breathless. No matter how many times he caught her in these moments, he would never get over the sight of Kate Beckett, so completely carefree. It was a thing that he'd only ever dreamed of for so many years. Had only hoped that he'd one day be able to witness. And it was what he'd always wanted for her. This freedom to _live_, to have the happiness, the complete joy, she deserved.

He hadn't even realized he'd stopped walking, distracted by his thoughts, halting her own movement and she turned to face him, questions in her eyes, the little quirk of her eyebrow that told him she was amused.

"You're quiet tonight," she observed.

"Just glad you let me kidnap you for the weekend," he said, shrugging.

She chuckled softly and squeezed his hand. "No where else I'd rather be, Castle."

He pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her and guided her mouth to his, needing to show her how much it meant. How much he loved her, the depths of his feelings almost too much.

Her lips were soft, sweet, the lingering taste of red wine. She opened for him willingly, sliding a hand into his hair, the other tracing across his jaw as their tongues tangled together. She moaned into his mouth as bit at her bottom lip then soothed it with the tip of his tongue. He vaguely registered the rain as it began to fall, distracted entirely by the feel of her body against his chest as he only pressed her closer, refusing to end the moment. He ran his hands along her sides, drawing another moan from her lips as she slipped her hand below his belt to untuck his shirt. He sucked in a breath as her hands met bare skin along his waist and traveled up his chest. _Oh_, he wanted her so very badly.

But the rain became more insistent, drops of water now streaming down their faces, and he forced himself to break away. She was probably going to kill him, the rain soaking her dress, drenching them both. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the moment the haze of arousal faded and she realized the state of her dress.

Instead he heard laughter.

He opened his eyes to the sight of her, still in his arms, head tilted back toward the sky, eyes sparkling to match the smile stretched across her face. Peels of laughter rippled through her and he felt his own body responding with the same. It was contagious, this feeling. This amazing, exquisite woman in his arms who was completely unbothered by the fact that they were on the beach in the middle of a storm.

"God, you're so beautiful, Kate," he said because he couldn't help it. The words just bubbled out of him.

She lowered her eyes to meet his gaze, her voice soft, "You make me happy, Castle. So very happy." The rain glistened off her cheeks, down the curve of her neck to her bare shoulders. He couldn't resist pressing another kiss to creamy expanse of skin there and he felt her responding shiver.

Before he knew it, she was pulling him along after her, skipping across the sand towards his house, still laughing as they reached his porch. She wrapped her arms around him as she backed him into the door, eyes darkening with unbridled lust.

"Still want to test out those powers of resistance, Mr. Castle?"

He groaned as he felt the outline of her body align perfectly against him, every curve defined by the now soaked dress.

"I take it back. You're right, I don't want to resist. Not at all. Never gonna resist you, Kate," he half moaned as she slid her hands down across his back.

Dropping his shoes onto the porch, he quickly fumbled in his pocket for the keys and turned within her embrace to unlock the door.

"Good," he felt her whisper in his ear from behind, "Because I have plans for you tonight."

* * *

Hours later, they lay tangled together in the sheets. The soft sounds of her breathing, asleep against his chest, a soothing rhythm as he traced his thumb in patterns across her left hand. He'd never get over it, this night, this feeling. She was it for him. He _knew_. The beauty of it all stunned him over and over again. God, he loved her so much.

He snuck a glance toward his jacket resting over the back of the chair, thinking of the tiny box nestled deep in its pocket. He'd been carrying it around for weeks, waiting for the right moment.

_Soon_.

He let the knowledge spread throughout him, let it fill him with warmth as he pressed a kiss to her hair. Kate was the only one. Would always be the only one for him. And seeing her tonight, he'd realized, she was ready too.

_Soon._

* * *

_Thoughts?_


End file.
